Terakata Toudou
Terakata Toudou is a daughter of a former saint, whom was killed by a Dark Mage. As she grew older she found herself being able to manipulate vectors and directions, even wrap light around herself to make herself seem invisible. It was found that some of her abilities were more passive than a simple spell-casting magic. It sometimes even works involuntarily due to emotional outbreaks, repelling things around her, or sending things towards people. In a way, it is related to telekinesis, but at a whole new level. Personality Tera blames herself for her father's death, despite the fact that she was not old enough to have saved him, nor was she anywhere near him when he was killed. Openly usually sad and quiet, she barely socializes with people and sometimes even admits she feels empty. Though once someone gets close enough to her, she tends to warm up and show occasional smiles here and there; even forget why she is sad. Sometimes she is seen as clueless or aloof, tending to be distant and day dreaming. Despite her tendency to feel sad for herself, she is extremely intelligent and prefers logical over irrational reasoning. Because of this she could be considered cold and indifferent to emotional situations; even insensitive. However she is actually rather caring of her peers and friends, usually even being selfless when it comes to protecting them; to the point that she may even sacrifice herself. History - Equipment Her typical apparel is a white cloak and baggy long sleeve shirt under a robe-like dress with red and gold trims, pillow hat with ball-like accessories hanging off of it, black pants and a pair of white shoes with gold trim. Usually she carries a stave with her, typically used to nullify incoming telepathic and third-party incursions simply by holding it. Powers and Abilities • Vector Manipulation, The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of preexisting vectors. This also applies to seemingly static or non-moving objects, because technically speaking the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. One could also say that even having a magnitude value of "0" still constitutes as a vector. • Constant Velocity, is a spell that allows an item which has been touched by the user, to be thrown at a constant speed. It can go as long as one hundred meters without stopping, despite obstacles that may or may not be in the way. While sometimes it could be a slow attack, it can be a fast one as well. Even if the thrown item is going a centimeter an hour, it will still break through a fifty meter thick wall of steel without slowing down. This attack is stopped with the word "Stop." • Cloak, using the light and/or water(vapor) surrounding ones self, this ability allows one to turn invisible to almost all versions of sight, including the naked eye. It is sometimes theorized that this ability manipulates the users own molecules to the point that they can no longer be seen by even magic abilities. • Deflect, an ability which deflects physical and magic attacks that have direction. It is practically a vector shield which deflects incoming projectiles. It is the first ability she had come to learn, as it can be used to repulse things and people away from her. Using this ability to deflect gravity, will also allow flight by the user. • Vector Regeneration, allows the individual to regenerate their body by changing the vectors in their own body at a molecular level. It speeds up the regeneration process and rejuvenates the cells. This can also be used to keep the same appearance without visibly aging. This ability is mentally taxing on the user and is unlikely to be used in the middle of a fight. • Shock-Wave, an area or directional attack depending on the users bodily pose, sends vectors in several directions and even colliding points, to where it sends high-level vibrations that can physically cripple or confuse a single opponent or entire contingent depending on the strength used. Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:RPC